


Why her?

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic, F/M, Other, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartimaeus comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why her?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23642) by The Maiden of Autumn. 



  
Stop by her fic for the happy-ish ending.


End file.
